It often necessary to transfer utilities, e.g., air-conditioning, heat, electricity, etc., from the exterior of a room to the interior of the room or vice versa. For example, during renovation of a room when there is no heat or air conditioning in the room, such utilities can be transferred from an outside generator into the room to permit the construction workers to work in comfort. Often, it may be necessary to bring electricity into the interior construction area through a portable generator located exterior to the room. This has been done by putting cables through an open window. Such a system of bringing utilities into the construction area is inefficient, particularly if the room is heated or air conditioned, and may be dangerous due to loose wires passing over the window transom, insects coming through the open window, loss of heat in the winter, loss of air conditioning during the summer, etc. Closing the window may damage the extension cord and may create a shock hazard.
The following references may be relevant to this invention:
U.S. D546761 to Schnackenberg.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,928 to Johnston.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,413 to Pannizzo.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,321 to Flegel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,271,346 to Ettinger.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,471,505 to Gull.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,363 to Di Angelo.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,804,032 to Wither.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,642 to Czarnecki.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,138,430 to Ucerou.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,159,084 to Gilpatrick.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,748 to Chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,604,343 to Nixon-Lane.